Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Neville no soportaba mas aquella situación, tenían que hacer algo al respecto y tenía que ser ya. Porque las grandes historias empiezan con pequeñas acciones.


_Lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling ya lo sabéis._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos del séptimo año" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Aclaraciones al final :) Espero que os guste._

* * *

Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza.

No podía controlarlo por mucho que lo intentase, como testificaban sus nudillos prácticamente blancos de agarrar con fuerza su varita en un vano intento por pararlo. Podría apretar los puños y los dientes, morderse la lengua y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero el temblor no iba a parar. Y lo sabía bien.

Así como sabía que venía a continuación.

—Muy bien Goyle, has mejorado mucho. ¿Ves como se retuerce esa asquerosa sabandija? Podría hacerlo todavía más, pero para eso tienes que sentir su dolor, saborearlo, disfrutarlo y desear que sufra. —A Neville se le estaban revolviendo las tripas por momentos—.Buen trabajo chico, buen trabajo.

Desde que había empezado el curso los cambios que se habían producido en el colegio habían sido infinitos y tremendamente impactantes. Él era consciente de quizá en los año anteriores los Slytherin habían sido los marginados, eran quienes recibían el odio del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin embargo aquel curso era totalmente al revés. Los alumnos los miraban a ellos, a los Gryffrindor como esperando algo. Con una muda suplica, con miradas sutiles de reproche, incluso con cierto odio. Como si la culpa fuera suya.

Había sido testigo de como muchos de sus compañeros eran torturados, de cómo la mas minima provocación te podía costar un castigo, lo que implicaba ser utilizado como conejillo de indias en las clases de Amycus Carrow. Y así en ese mismo momento estaba observando más impotente que en toda su vida como dos alumnas de Ravenclaw esperaban su turno para ser el blanco de unas cuantas maldiciones imperdonables.

No tenía claro si temblaba de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabía si eran nervios o la adrenalina que corría como fuego por sus venas, pero tampoco le importaba porque no pensaba soportar aquello ni un minuto mas, ni estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto observando como practicaban con Luna una _cruciatus_ y muchos menos ser él mismo quien la maldijera.

No. Aquello se acababa en ese mismo momento. Tres meses en silencio aguantando todos aquellos atropellos habían sido más que suficientes para Neville y aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Por ahí no pasaba. Si tocaban un solo pelo rubio de aquella cabeza que siempre estaba en las nubes no respondía de sus actos.

—Lovegood, acércate. —Y allí estaba ella, de pie, mitad ausente mitad asustada, como perdida entre aquellos rostros hostiles y burlones que mostraban los Slytherins—.¡He dicho que te muevas!¿Es que además de lunática estás sorda?

Las carcajadas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Los Slytherin se reían encabezados claramente por los vozarrones de Crabbe y Goyle. Seamus a su lado cambió de postura por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Parecía tan a punto de estallar como el mismo. Pero la violencia de la que hacía gala Amycus Carrow lo frenaba, a el y a todos los Gryffindor que impotentes se veían obligados a pasar por aquello.

Finalmente Luna se colocó en el centro del semicírculo que habían formado los alumnos y bajó la mirada hasta punta de sus pies. Amycus por su parte, satisfecho y sonriendo con aquella escalofriante mueca sádica que mostraba cuando torturaba alumnos empezó su discurso.

—Lovegood, antes de que pongamos en práctica nuestros conocimientos nos vas a contar por qué te han castigado para que sirva de lección a los demás—.Su ojos se pasearon lentamente por los compañeros de casa de Neville y se detuvieron un instante en los suyos.

Pero Luna no se decidía a hablar. Parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos o con su mirada que ahora vagaba sin rumbo por el techo de la habitación dándole un aire de infinita indefensión. ¿Dónde estaba la chica decidida y valiente que se había enfrentado a mortífagos experimentados en el Ministerio de Magia?

Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Su eterna sonrisa y sus locas historias sobre seres que nadie más que ella creía que existían, se habían ido apagando hasta perderse para siempre. La chica había sido blanco de muchas burlas e insultos ese curso y los comentarios hirientes se habían llevado por delante toda esa alegría. Y Neville no podía soportar aquello.

—Bueno —empezó de nuevo a Amycus—, como parece que la señorita Lovegood no está en sus plenas facultades mentales yo os contare como se ganó el castigo. —Hizo una pausa dramática para asegurarse la atención de todos los presentes—.Parece ser que Lovegood no encuentra suficientemente interesantes las clases de Estudios Muggles, y en vez de prestar atención se dedica a hablar con sus compañeras, distrayéndoles tanto a ellos como a la profesora Carrow. Y no contenta con eso el otro día le habló de forma grosera a la profesora.

—¡Pero es que tenía un Nargle justo en la oreja y si no le avisaba le iba a …

—¡Silencio! No te he dado permiso para hablar señorita Lovegood. Y menos para pronunciar semejante sarta de mentiras y ridiculeces. —Se giró para encarar a los alumnos y con una expresión maliciosa se dirigió a los Gryffindor—.Es vuestro turno, a ver si sois capaces de estar a la altura de Slytherin. ¡Brown!

Lavender se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Se había pasado mas de la mitad de la clase con los ojos cerrados con fuerza tras él y Seamus seguramente con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida y no tener que realizar aquel "experimente práctico" como el profesor Carrow había llamado. Neville la escuchó coger aire y enderezarse antes de pasar al frente. Seamus le tocó el brazo en un gesto de apoyo, apenas un roce, una mísera muestra de que estaban con ella.

Los siguientes diez minutos pasaron como un flash ante los ojos de Neville. Sus compañeros intentaban maldecir sin éxito alguno a la pobre Luna que de pie, quieta y asustada esperaba en vano los efectos de alguna de las maldiciones. El enfado del profesor Carrow iba en aumento a ojos vista, si antes era Neville quien tenía los nudillos blancos, ahora era el profesor quien parecía apunto de partir su varita en dos de la fuerza con la que apretaba.

Ninguno de los compañeros de casa de Neville parecía ponerle ningún empeño a aquella práctica. Los chorros de luz salían de sus varitas para impactar en Luna que cada vez más nerviosa se tensaba y encogía esperando el temido dolor. Pero no parecía sentir nada. La maldición imperdonable debía realizarse sintiendo odio y deseando hacer daño a quien la recibiera, por eso mismo ninguno de los alumnos era capa de llevarla acabo correctamente. Nadia quería hacerle daño a Luna.

Pero Amycus Carrow no era tonto, y cuando el ultimo intento de Seamus terminó con una explosión que redujo la mesa del profesor a astillas, el también explotó.

—¡Sois un montón de incompetentes y asustadizos leoncitos!¡Dónde están vuestras garras, dónde esta vuestra famosa valentía! Sois unos cobardes, teméis hacerle daño a esta inútil y así no podréis avanzar así que vamos a probar un método diferente ¡Crucio!

El cerebro de Neville se apagó. Tenía que dejar de mirar aquello, tenía que taparse los oídos, tenía que huir de allí como fuera. Pero parecía clavado en el sitio con los ojos fijos en la escena que tenía delante. Escuchó sollozar a Lavender que de nuevo estaba tras ellos y sintió a Seamus tensarse a su lado.

La imagen de Luna, inocente y frágil, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, gritando y llorando nunca se borraría de sus retinas, oiría sus alaridos en sueños durante mucho tiempo, y se maldeciría una y mil veces por haber tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar.

—¡Basta!

Y milagrosamente Carrow paró. El cuerpo de Luna quedó laxo y sin vida en el suelo, como una marioneta a la que se le cortan los hilos. Neville tragó saliva obligándose a apartar la mirada de la pequeña figura y centrarse en enfrentar a Amycus.

La clase entera se había quedado en silencio. Lo único que podía oírse eran los pasos deliberadamente lentos del profesor dirigiéndose a Neville que había dado un paso adelante y agarraba firmemente la varita.

El tiempo de dudar había pasado, los temblores habían desaparecido y a pesar de sentir miedo, la indignación por lo que había presenciado era mucho mayor. Se sentía listo por fin para enfrentar sus temores.

Amycus Carrow se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Neville y le dijo en un quedo susurro:

—¿Acaso quieres ir a hacerles compañía a tus padres? —El chico enmudeció, repentinamente sorprendido—.Eso me parecía. En ese caso Longbottom, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de continuar con el ejercicio?

—No.

El profesor Carrow abrió los ojos en un claro gesto de sorpresa. No se esperaba esa contestación.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que no —se reafirmó Neville.

—Muy bien en ese caso haré otra demostración práctica.

Amycus Carrow se giró sobre sus talones y se preparó para lanzarle otra _cruciatus_ a Luna que seguía tendida en el suelo sin moverse. Pero a esas alturas Neville no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que impulsado por un sentimiento que no fue capaz de identificar corrió y se interpuso entre el mortífago y la chica.

—No te atrevas a tocarla o…

—¿O qué? —sonrío divertido el hombre—.¿Vas a maldecirme?

Las dementes carcajadas hicieron eco en la habitación. Pero Neville no se amedrentó, al contrario. Se afianzó en el suelo y se dispuso a atacar.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —El hechizo fue tan potente que hizo que el profesor trastabillase y se balancease precariamente a punto de caer al suelo. Recuperó el equilibrio pero no la varita que había ido directa a la mano de Neville quien parecía no creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

Escuchó varias exclamaciones de asombro detrás suya y algún que otro grito ahogado, pero no les hizo caso, toda su atención estaba puesta en el mortífago que le miraba entre asombrado y furioso. Pero a pesar de ello, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando éste hizo su movimiento, porque en lo que dura un suspiro Carrow había salvado la distancia que los separaba y le había atizado un buen puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo.

Gritó y soltó la varita del mortífago mientras se llevaba las manos al lugar que había recibido el impacto y se giró en un inconsciente intento de protegerse de más golpes. Pero no llegaron. Por el rabillo del ojo bueno vio como el hombre cogía la varita que segundos antes él le había arrebatado y caminando con enfado salía por la puerta del aula dando por terminada la clase.

Los Slytherin no tardaron en seguirle comentando entre siseos y murmullos lo que acababa de pasar, así como la otra asustada alumna de Ravenclaw que había sido torturada por ellos. Sus compañeros sin embargo estaban encima suya prácticamente antes de que Amycus Carrow desapareciera por la puerta.

—¿Estas loco? ¡Podría haberte matado Neville!—gritó Lavender finalmente cuando el último Slytherin había desaparecido de la vista.

—No seas tonta —contestó Seamus—, no pueden cargarse a ningún alumno, y menos a un sangre pura como Neville.

—Puede que no lo maten, pero podrían haberle hecho mucho daño —terció Parvati.

Neville agradecía mucho la preocupación de todos ellos, pero lo único que le importaba a pesar de su adolorido ojo era Luna y con todos sus amigos rodeándole era incapaz de verla.

—¿Y Luna? —preguntó por fin. Fue Lavender quien corrió hasta la chica que se había incorporado quedando sentada en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse del todo.

—¿Estás bien Luna? —La chica asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Lavender que la miraba con evidente preocupación—.Ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquel banco.

—Si —agregó Neville—, deberíamos sentarnos todos. Tengo que deciros algo, he tenido una idea.

Los chicos juntaron un par de mesas mientras Lavender y Parvati ayudaban a Luna a sentarse en el banco. La expectación era evidente en la mirada de sus compañeros y por un momento Neville sintió que aquello le venía grande. Él no era Harry Potter, él no era ni tan valiente, ni tan importante, pero sabía que los grandes cambios empezaban por las pequeñas cosas. Detalles insignificantes que podían cambiar el transcurso de la historia, acciones llevadas a cabo por gente anónima que podían cambiar el resultado de la guerra. Y hoy había empezado ese cambio al negarse a torturar a Luna, al protegerla y al recibir ese puñetazo.

Aquella había sido su primera herida de batalla, pero no sería la última, estaba seguro. Porque aquel había sido el pistoletazo de salida, acababan de firmar la declaración de guerra, de una guerra que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder y para ello necesitaba aliados. Y quien mejor que sus amigos, quien mejor que aquellos que una vez ya formaron parte de la resistencia, quien mejor que el ED.

Y así fue como un día cualquiera, sin importancia, nada reseñable. Un día en mitad de la rutina, en el silencio del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Neville y sus amigos tuvieron su primera reunión del nuevo Ejército de Dumbledore.

* * *

No esta todo lo bien que me gustaría pero se me acababa el tiempo para entregar el fic y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo antes. El reto era escribir sobre un personaje que hubiera estado en Hogwarts durante el séptimo año y contar lo que podía haber pasado en ese inmenso vacío que Rowling nos dejo para aprovechar a nuestro antojo. Yo la verdad es que pensé en Neville rápidamente, porque es un personaje genial al que yo creo que no se le da todo el merito que merece. Porque en un principio parece que no es importante pero es el quien empieza la revolución en el castillo y quien hace que la esperanza siga viva en los que están viviendo allí y eso es algo que no todo el mundo seria capaz de hacer. Así que Neville va por ti :)

También he querido dejar ver que entre ellos todos se llevan bien, ya sabéis la unión hace la fuerza. Y ademas tratar un poco bien a Lavender para variar, porque si, es una petarda, pero estuvo con todos luchando y dejándose la vida en la castillo. Y Seamus... bueno es que simplemente me encanta y no podía ignorarle jajaja así que nada le he dado una frasecilla de nada. Parece que hay un ligero Luna/Neville, y la verdad es si, quizá halla algo. Después de todo al final de la batalla Neville decide confesarle sus sentimientos así que puede que esos sentimientos empezaran aquí.

¡Espero que os guste de verdad y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones al respecto, un besito y feliz puente a los que vivís en España!


End file.
